


Bjornoya

by starseverywhere



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/pseuds/starseverywhere
Summary: A journey to the North.





	Bjornoya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingstodowithmyhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingstodowithmyhands/gifts).



For those who had grown up among the cobbles and chimneys of England, the landscape of Svalbard would seem as fantastic as any they could dream up. Endless snowy plains with the sharpest of grey peaks in the distance as if newly risen from the ground without any time to have been softened. In the summer, when the snows receded there was nothing green growing higher than an ankle and a sun that sat in the sky, occasionally coming down to brush the horizon but rising again almost at once. In the winter, a sky as dark as pitch for months on end, with magical dancing green and purple and red lights that swept like anbaric curtains across the sky.

 

And the bears, oh the bears. Creatures taller than the tallest man clad in metal fallen from the skies and rent to their purpose by claw and hammer. Beasts that could swim and walk for days upon end with no pause or rest, that would fall upon and demolish a seal in the merest blink of an eye. Animals so fearsome that besting one in a fight was incomprehensible and yet Mrs Coulter could smile sweetly and they were hers to command.

 

Marisa Coulter picked her way down the corridor of Iofur Raknison’s palace, with neither she nor the golden monkey dæmon riding her shoulder making any attempt to disguise their disgust at the conditions. These trips were necessary to ensure the current king of the Panserbjørne was compliant and she considered it a small gesture to keep everything aligned for her future plans. Considering which, yes, her schedule was free enough, plenty time for another visit…

 

It was March, which according to those explorers and wanderers who had ventured so far North, was the best time of the year in Svalbard. The sun was not yet above the horizon, but it was making hints at surfacing and for several hours a day the snows were bathed in light from a dawn that was not going to arrive. Everything glowed pink or blue with shadows that stretched across the ground.

 

Mrs Coulter stepped off her fur laden sled and made her way to the door of the house, knocking once and stepping back to wait calmly, the golden monkey draped over her neck as an extra fur stole. Lord Asriel answered the door himself and they stood for a moment, silently regarding each other, a small smile playing over Mrs Coulter’s lips.

“Well” he sighed, “Thorold has just boiled a kettle, I suppose you’ll want tea,” as he turned and walked back into the house.

 

She walked through the vestibule into the hall, carefully pulling her gloves off and handing her cloak to the manservant who had bustled in upon hearing voices.

 

“It seems you’ve made yourself quite comfortable here,” she said, casually lifting the lids on some pots sitting on a sideboard.

 

“What do you want Marisa? I don’t have time for any of your nonsense or games.”

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me to sit down? You mentioned something about tea?” The golden monkey was busy examining the corners of the room.

 

“Fine,” Asriel sighed. “Come through to the Library. Thorold, bring some wine. This is going to need stronger refreshment. Not the Tokay, the company’s not worth it,” he said without so much as glancing at Mrs Coulter and walked deeper into the house as she followed calmly behind.

 

Once they were seated in armchairs either side of the roaring fire, Stelmaria at his feet and the golden monkey staring intently at her as he sat on the arm of the chair, Asriel spoke again. “I’ll repeat myself. What do you want? Why are you here? Aren’t you content to cause chaos in England?”

 

Mrs Coulter smiled, “Oh Asriel, you know I could never resist visiting an old dear friend following my business with the bears.”

 

“You’ve been to see Iofur Raknison three times since my imprisonment and yet this is the first time you grace me with your presence. I’m no fool Marisa. What do you want?”

 

“It’s not enough that I missed you?” she said as the golden monkey crept towards Lord Asriel’s daemon. “I thought it would be nice to talk, you must have missed company and someone to discuss your work with.”

 

“Mrs Coulter, if you think you are getting a single syllable out of me on my work that the Magisterium can twist to its own devices or can be used to further my exile then you are a fool. And the woman I know is no fool.”

 

“Why Asriel, that has to be one of the kindest things you’ve said to me. I’m touched. And see, isn’t this pleasant? Two friends chatting by the fire?”

 

Asriel snorted lightly, “Friends is rather overstating things, don’t you think? A pistol duel with your husband rather put paid to that. I’ll accept adversaries, or perhaps ex-lover, but my dear, we’ve never been friends.”

 

Lord Asriel’s servant came into the room carrying a tray of drinks. After he’d put them on the table he leant close to his master and in a low voice said, “Sir, the experiment appears to be nearing its end, do you have any instructions?”

 

Still looking at Mrs Coulter he replied, “No, nothing is necessary, no harm will come of letting it sit for a moment. And besides, our guest will be leaving very shortly.”

 

“Very well, sir,” and he left the room hastily.

 

“You do tease, Asriel. Mentioning experiments and then not behaving as a gentleman and giving me a tour of your laboratory. It’s enough to make me think you have something to hide. With the inventory I’ve acquired of materials you’ve procured, the mind goes to some remarkable places wondering about what you could be upto with such diverse equipment.”

 

“Mrs Coulter, please disabuse yourself of the notion that you or your monkey will come anywhere close to my working areas and be thankful I have allowed you into the property at all.”

 

"But surely you have missed this, arguing with an equal. Think how much better it would be if you could talk to someone properly, explain your science and get ideas from an informed mind," she slyly said. 

 

"You're right of course, it has been harder without a companion and partner to discuss my plans with. And alas, my present company wouldn't fill any of those roles." Lord Asriel sipped at his wine and buried his fingers in Stelmaria's thick fur. "Marisa, your journey here has been wasted. You are an adversary not an equal and neither guile nor wit will gain you access to what you want, unless that could be found in the bedchamber, in which case..." He raised an eyebrow at Mrs Coulter and gestured towards his private rooms. 

 

She considered for a moment, would it get her any closer to his plans? No, she thought, but certainly those higher in her chain of command need not know that, and several across the years had lain back and thought of England for the good of their country. She stood and quirked her lips, "Why Asriel, do lead the way."

 

Emotions flickered across Lord Asriel's face too quick to decipher as his comment had mostly been aimed to enrage but he threw back his glass of wine and stalked down the hall. Company had definitely been lacking in that regard and this was not an opportunity to let slip by. 

 

Some time later as Mrs Coulter was re-arranging some of many layers that comprised an Arctic outfit she smiled softly at her lover. "Have you heard about Leatherbarrow's work with bone and Dust in Alexandria?"

 

Asriel smiled coldly at her, "Mrs Coulter, as diverting as that was, I will not be tricked by pillow talk. I think it's about time you took your leave. I'll have Thorold prepare a flask of mulled wine for your journey home. It's bitterly cold outside, you wouldn't want to be taken unwell."

 

“Come, dearest,” she said to the monkey as it ran across the room to her and settled on her shoulder. We know when we’re not appreciated,” and with a swirl of skirts left the house. Yes, she thought, the Magisterium would be very interested to hear of her trip. She’d have to amend it slightly for propriety’s sake, and embellish in some areas to further her cause, but she could definitely make a very interesting report that would significantly help. A very worthwhile diversion indeed.  


**Author's Note:**

> I have spent a considerable amount of time in Svalbard, so thank you for giving me the opportunity to revisit, in words this time! Happy Yule!


End file.
